De Perfil
by SonMaria
Summary: -Pa'... ¿Como supiste que amabas a mamá?. -Supe que amaba a tu madre, ya que al verla sonreír, yo era feliz, puesto que su felicidad, era la mía...Sabia que era amor, ya que la quería por todo, pero a la vez, no sabia por que...


¡Hola! disculpen mi tardanza en cuanto a la actualización de mi Fanfic Niñeros Z, pero realmente no quisiera decepcionarlos gracias a mi falta de inspiración, así que mientras me regresa la chispa xD aquí tienen un "pequeño" One-Shot a ver qué tal me va con el romance burbujeante... espero que sea de su agrado, enjoy^^.

**De perfil**

Era una primavera hermosa en Montaña Paoz, los pájaros cantaban, el aroma a flores inundaba el aire y los sentidos de aquel que lo tomara. En el pasto no muy lejos de una humilde casita, se encontraban tendidos dos de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, luego de tener una mañana de entrenamiento.

-Pa'...

-hmnp...

-...

-¿Que sucede Panny?.

-Ehmnn, bueno, como descubriste que...Ehh...Estabas enamorado de mamá...-lo ultimo lo dice casi en un susurro, Pan ya tenía 16 años, 2 años luego de la partida de Goku.

-¿Disculpa hija, pero que dijiste?.

-Suspira.-Que como supiste que amabas a mamá.- Repite un poco más segura de sí.

-Eh bueno...yo siempre quise a tu madre de una forma especial y distinta, pero... eh bueno...- Tartamudeaba un nervioso Gohan mientras se sentaba y se colocaba en una posición más cómoda.

-Creo que estuve plenamente consciente el día se nuestra prueba final, en la preparatoria.- Siguiendo el ejemplo del Saiyajin mayor, Pan se coloca a unos pasos de su padre hacia la derecha en la misma posición.

-Eso fue cuando...

~Flash Back~

-Maldito reloj, cada segundo es más lento que el anterior.- Pensaba cierto Semi-Saiyajin de ojos asabaches mientras observaba la hoja con preguntas y respuestas en frente de el.

-Hace veinte minutos que termine esta prueba, durante estos momentos es que me pregunto, Por que demonios sigo viniendo a la preparatoria, cuando ya he aprendido todo esto en casa.-Pensaba con fastidio mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire.

Casualmente su mirada se desvía hacia cierta chica de ojo color azul zafiro.-Oh claro, ya recuerdo, haría esto y más, solo por verla y pasar tiempo con ella.

Desde la derrota de Majin Boo nos hemos vuelto muy unidos y realmente no lo cambiaria por nada.-Pensaba Gohan mientras observaba a la chica que paso de ser nadie, a una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.- Pero la pregunta es ¿Opinara lo mismo de mi?.

Se podía observar a unos dos puestos lejanos a el, el perfil de una joven menuda, era pequeña de altura, pero lo contrarrestaba en fuerza, orgullo y terquedad, las facciones de su rostro eran definidas y delicadas como toda mujer, puesto que a pesar de ser una guerrera, siempre seria una chica. Gohan detallaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cada perfección e imperfección de su rostro, con una mirada de ternura. Su cabello, aun corto, pero un poco más largo que al final de la batalla, era entre negro y un marrón muy oscuro, pero no se acercaba a lo opaco.

Se quedo observando cada facción de su rostro, y gracias a su vista mas desarrollada, podía captar cada mínimo movimiento.-¡SEÑOR SON, LA VISTA EN SU EXAMEN!.-Cierto grito para nada delicado, lo saco de su ensoñación.

Da un pequeño respingo y se endereza.-Si Sr.- Y regresa su vista a la condenada hoja en frente de el.

Al asegurarse de que el profesor, había fijado su vista en su próxima victima-eeerrgg-Alumno, cruza lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse nuevamente con aquella chica. Podía apreciar su cabello y parte de su cara, toma nota para sí de su pequeña nariz, y de aquellos ojos que tanto le atraían e hipnotizaban, a los cuales aun no les encontraba un color exacto.

-Es... Hermosa.- Era el único que le pasaba por la mente al mirarla.

Normalmente le preguntaba si se encontraba enojada, pero ya lo hacía por costumbre, la conocía tan bien que no le hacía falta preguntarle, siempre tuvo la sospecha de que cuando se encontraba concentrada fruncía levemente el ceño, hoy lo confirmaba.

Estaba nerviosa, se le notaba, o al menos para él era muy obvio, da pequeños golpes con el lápiz en la mesa y se muerde los labios, no falta resaltar, que su pierna no se había quedado quieta en un buen rato.

Como si le hubiera llegado una iluminación, sus ojos se abren como venado encandilado por los faros de un automóvil, una pequeña sonrisa se extiende por los labios de la morena. escribiendo como si no hubiera mañana, suena la campana la cual anunciaba el final de la clase consigo el del examen también, poco a poco con pereza se levantan todos los estudiantes a entregar sus pruebas.

Ella me mira, su sonrisa no se ha borrado, mas su ceño si , su piel es blanca, y sus ojos tienen un brillo especial, veo como se levanta y entrega su examen, nuestras miradas se encuentran de nuevo, lo cual la hace sonreír mas amplio, me gusta verla sonreír y más cuando y soy el causante de esa sonrisa.-Entrega la prueba tonto.- dice de pronto, lo cual me sorprende miro la hoja en frente de mi, luego subo la mirada y ella se encuentra en la puerta.- Te espero en el parque, no tardes Go-Chan.-Explica la morena antes de salir del aula de clases.

Miro nuevamente la hoja en frente de mi, y casualmente recuerdo algo que me dijo mi mamá "Cariño, sabrás cuando estas enamorado porque esa persona te hace feliz, con solo verla feliz... Sabrás que es Amor, cuando quieras a esa persona por TODO y a la vez no sabes por qué."

-¡¿AMO A VIDEL?!.- Grito en sus pensamientos...

~Fin Flash Back~

-Y así, me di cuenta, que amaba a tu madre.- termina Gohan.

-Oooooooh... bueno, muchas gracias Papá, yo iré a casa de Bra, vuelvo en unas horas.-Se despide Pan, antes de tomar vuelo a la Corporación Capsula.

-Esta niña me va a volver loco.- pensaba mientras se levantaba del pasto y se acercaba a su casa. Al quedar a pasos, se podía observar por la ventana de la cocina el perfil de una mujer menuda, su cabello había crecido mucho, llegándole por la cintura, el cual se encontraba curiosamente fuera de sus ataduras, la ama de casa se encontraba fregando los trastes sucios, y como aquella vez, gracias a la concentración, su ceño se encontraba levemente fruncido.

Entra por la puerta de atrás silenciosamente, la abraza por la espalda lo cual hace que ella jadee por la sorpresa, y se caiga al suelo el plato que tenía en sus manos.

-ESTAS LOCO.- Le susurra con fuerza ella en forma de regaño.

-Te Amo.- Susurra él con menos intensidad, ella se gira para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Yo También Te Amo.- le dice aun más bajo.

-Nunca me cansare de verte sonreír, por favor nunca dejes de hacerlo, eso me hace feliz.- le dice mientras la mira intensamente a los ojos.

-Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré, ya que tu felicidad es mi felicidad.- le responde ella.

Él le besa suavemente la frente y se abrazan como si el tiempo se detuviera en el intento.

"Sabrás cuando estés enamorado, puesto que serás feliz al ver a esa persona sonreír, ya que su felicidad, es tu felicidad... Sabrás que es Amor, cuando quieres a esa persona por Todo y a la vez no sabes porque..." SonMaría

The End

Espero que les haya gustado, realmente necesitaba practica luego de pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir gracias a mis clases, mil disculpas de nuevo... Entonces, ¿qué tal me va con el romance burbujeante? Agradecería muchísimo tu opinión, ¡si tu el que está leyendo esto! No voltees, dime, ¿Te gusto? Házmelo saber, en lo que pueda continuo Niñeros Z.

Les dejo esa pequeña frase, no se dé donde diablos me salió, bueno, si la quieren tómenla, solos les pido que no la coloquen como propia. Un Abrazo y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

¡Hasta luego cuídense!

SonMaría

Kirat*


End file.
